Nostalgia To Euphoria
by SleeplessCrayon
Summary: After years of separation hinata once again meets naruto, but not the happy man she loved. His spirit was broken and she intends on fixing it.
1. Assignmet

A Good Deed Not To Waste

With a hesitant smile you could see the girl move slowly and gracefully into the room. The first year of anything is always a bit of a transition and collage fit that rule perfectly. She sat down quietly scanning for a familiar face to find none. What more should she expect? She went to a private high school so, as she assumed, most would end up at private collages and not as her classmates at a public university.

She could feel the gaze of someone to her side and gently turned her head to a messy brown haired boy. He gave her a big grin and excitedly moved closer to her. It shocked her to some degree that a stranger would look at her so fondly. " Hinata! It's been so long, I can't believe you're here! When did you grow your hair out- It looks nice. Oh and your braces are off, your teeth look great, although I never thought you needed them in the first place and oh yeah, shino's here too. He'll be so shocked when he sees you!" The loud boy seemed to be experiencing some word vomit and the shy, quiet, raven haired girl could only watch, mouth agape in shock.

The brown haired boy now looked at her a bit more seriously. "You do remember us, don't you hinata? You know, from Konaha Middle?" he said quieter than the loud obnoxious tone used previously. The girls eyes widen and a smile graced her pale pink lips. It all made sense now but she couldn't help wondering… "Where's akumaru? Its off putting to see you without him." at the comment her old friend Kiba smiled. He knew for sure she remembered him now. " Akumaru is HUGE now hinata, not the little puppy you remember. I can only bring him lunch as the teachers think ' He'll be a disturbance'" Hinata giggled softly as Kiba mocked the teachers. "Well it'll be nice to see him again, and you said shino was here too? This is wonderful. I thought I'd be all alone". Kiba looked at the girl for a minute, before softly saying " We were so worried when we heard you were going back to private school. You had barely come out of your shell and we thought they would push you back into it.". He looked at her like a loving brother would and smiled. "I'm glad to see we were wrong" At that she hugged him and thanked him for his worry. As they sat down the teacher walked in and attention was hers.

"Hello class. As you are aware- I would hope- This is and English class. What you may have yet to be informed is the nature in which my class is taught. We will not under any circumstances be reading boring hundred year old books and writing essays on what it mean to properly blah blah blah. We will read old books, of course. Ones I deem fit, and we will write. As an example I give you both your first and last assignment of the year."  
At that student began eying the teacher as if she was crazy and she just smiled and went on. "Your assignment with be given today and due the last week of class, you will turn it into me and I will select the best to be discussed in class. The theme of your essay will be, ' A Good Deed Not Wasted'. You have the whole year to find and commit a good deed, I want this to be purposeful, not just a deed you happen to do at random one day. I want you to think about it, and I want it to mean something not just to them but to you as well. Now as it is your first day I will permit class to end short. This will not happen very often so cherish this time and spend it wisely. Perhaps finding your next few classes and getting adjusted to campus? Anyway, I will no longer keep you, you may be dismissed." And with that the woman opened the door and exited herself." Kiba, you probably know your way around better then I, would you mind showing me around?" Hinata asked. The boy off course nodded and the walked into the hallway.

"So how was everyone is high school?" Hinata mused thinking back to her 8th grade class. They all could accomplish great things, she knew this well. "Well everyone is great, everyone had their times here and there but everyone graduated and got accepted into collage. Well,… except for Naruto." Kiba finished softly looking down. Hinata was shocked, that blond could do anything, anything he set his mind to. "W-what happened?" she stumbled out in her shock. " He was trying so hard freshmen year, he never got the best grades but he tried harder then everyone on the honor role to maintain the 3.5 he had. He was happy and vibrant just like middle school but he learned to be serious at times too. Its was surprising but amazing. Then sophomore year he got what he had wanted, sakura finally said yes to a date and they dated the whole year and through the summer. Then junior year it happened. Sasuke was hell bent on destroying the school and he knew that meant he'd have to destroy naruto's love for it first. So he went after sakura first, giving naruto that first blow of heartache. Then he would out shine naruto every time Konoha and Sound would have a game or band concert. The worst was when he told everyone naruto's secret, why he always went to the consular every week, why he'd been in therapy for years. All the violent details of what he did were spread all around the school. He could barely walk form the class nearest to his locker to his locker without being called a monster. It was the worst bullying I had ever seen hinata." Kiba finished somberly and hinata had tears in her eyes.

She remember how hard he work and how confidant and happy he was, but this knew naruto sounded miserable. It had broke her heart. " Where is he now?" she whispered. Kiba shook his head and recomposed himself. " I know he got a job at Ichiraku but that's about it." Hinata nodded and they walked around campus in silent for awhile. Each in their own thoughts about naruto.

At lunch hinata wandered off campus and tried to recall where the ramen shop was. She should know after years of frequenting it just to glimpse at her crush. She mentally cursed for not asking Kiba where the shop was and after 20 minutes she came upon the small cleanly kept shop. She wondered in and saw the same brown haired woman as always at the bar, so hinata decided she'd have a better chance catching naruto if she sat at a table. They restaurant was mostly empty, except for a few men at the bar and herself and she didn't know weather to be thankful for that or not. She may have been more confidant but this brash action was very un hinata like. She wasn't even sure what she intended to do once she met him and she secretly hoped kiba was wrong. She didn't want to see naruto miserable. After a few minutes a broad shouldered man walked up to the table forcing hinata out of thought. "You look familiar" He quietly stated. It was him, her heart quicken. "He-Hello Naruto" she whispered. "We'll what can I get you?" He asked.

Hinata's mood sank a bit as he was defiantly changed and in her eyes not for the better. She sighed and looked at the menu. " chicken ramen is find, but you owe me a conversation to go with it" she said bravely and naruto just looked at her. He softly agreed and in 10 minutes returned with her order and sat down. Hinata noticed his features now looked warn and his eyes held the mark of sleepless night. Hinata's smile fell and she could help but hate sasuke. How could someone crush such a great guy like this? Naruto just sat patiently in front of her decidedly amongst himself, he would not be the first to speak.

" You've changed Naruto. I don't know you anymore" She whispered and his mood seem to sink deeper into somberness. " I want to know you again" she said. His mood rose slightly but no happiness peaked through in his eyes. "Alright then, If your decided on associating with a failure, then its fine." Those words struck hinata. Naruto a failure? Something really was terribly wrong. His spirit was broken, and hinata was now set on fixing it.


	2. Phase one

Phase One

I smiled as I reached sensei's desk. I was proud of the idea I had and excited to see it completed. She looked at me with plain eyes and nodded, sending me back to my seat. Kiba grimacing as he was next in line to hand in his idea for our paper. I had gotten Naruto to agree to meet with me after work today, I wanted to see if he'd perk up any when he wasn't working. I doubted it though, If he wasn't happy surrounded by ramen he wouldn't be happy somewhere else. Hinata shook her head. 'I can do this, I can get him to smile I just know it!'. She sat through the rest of her classes with the passion of his smile burning in her mind. Once classes were done happily drove off campus and to Ichiraku.

The blond was waiting silently in front of the shop. Swaying back and forth he sighed to himself. He was already regretting his agreement to allow the girl to get to know him. Different as he may seem Naruto still just wanted to make people happy, He didn't want to disappoint her but he already know he would. Naruto noticed a grey Prius driving slowly into the lot and stop in front of Naruto. He was a bit surprised to see lavender eyes peer at him from the window, he was expecting it to be and old lady driving and not Hinata. " Sorry for the wait, It took longer to get here then my GPS told me." She said with a soft smile. "Probably because your driving under the speed limit." Naruto said bluntly. "Let me drive".

Hinata was now sure that this had been the most idiotic thing she had ever done. She had been gripping the bottom of her seat in horror for the past 15 minutes and her stomach was in agreement. When the car finally rolled to a stop she felt as the her lunch hadn't been worth eating. " Isn't this better, see we even made it on time." Naruto said pointing to the clock. Hinata shook her head and sighed in relief to see Naruto step out of the car. She too got out and the walked up the pathway to the park.

It was a beautiful day, just the perfect kind of walking weather. The pair ventured the trail in a calm silence for awhile before hinata spoke "Do you remember the camping trip we took here Naruto?". He nodded his head in silence. " It was nice. Even though you didn't get to be in the group you wanted you made the best of it. You made it wonderful for all of us, I had really admired you for it." Hinata said and smiled at him. "You would have been fine without me. Hell you'd guy would have been better off. You wouldn't have been attacked by those bees and fell in the river if I hadn't been messing with the hive." He said not looking at her. "I didn't get stung did I?" She retorted stopping in her place. "No, but you got a cold." He responded stopping to look at her. Her brow was knitted and her lips pursed. Naruto sad sarcastically "That's your mad face?" and shook his head smiling a bit before walking away. "Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?" Hinata yelled catching up to him. He just shook it off and kept walking. Hinata smiled, she knew he had smiled. Sadly it didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

_Hello, Thank you for reading my story. As you can tell my chapters will very in length. Sometimes short sometimes longer. This is just how I am. I'm bad at finishing stories but I want to improve my writing and as summer is fast upon us I will hopefully be finishing this story. I will try and update every month at least once but I won't make any promises. Thank you again on reading my story and/or reviewing it or favoriting._


	3. Monster? Only in pretend land

Hinata puffed out a sigh and tossed onto her side. It had been a week and a half since her walk with Naruto and she was anxious to see him again. 'This time I must have something to cheer him up' she thought to herself. She physically nodded in agreement. After several minutes she mentally screamed. Why was she so bad at thinking up ideas? She decided to just act on impulse in the moment, just how naruto used to do it. As they say, you have to think like your subject. She calmly dialed the numbers to Naruto's phone and waited for an answer.

Naruto looked down at his cell phone ringing beside him and cursed it for messing up his almost perfected playing of the song his old teacher composed. He gently placed his trumpet back in the case and answered the phone. "What?" he said curtly. "O-Oh, Is this a bad time?" Hinata responded softly. Naruto sighed, great now he looked like a jerk. "Yeah, uh sorry about that. I was just wrapped up in playing the trumpet." He said sitting down on his bed. "Oh, you play Trumpet? You played Cello in middle school though didn't you?" Hinata asked curiously. "Yeah, I still play, I just picked up Trumpet too. You know so I could be in marching band I thought it'd look better for college…Seems stupid I started now though."

Hinata frowned on her end of the phone. "I started Flute in high school, Maybe we could play together. If not we could always go back to strings like in middle school" She said optimistically. "Yeah we could even go play in the park, its so nice their and all the people-". "I don't think that'd be a good idea." Naruto interjected. "Oh, w-well um why not?" Hinata asked shyly. She didn't like the sharpness which with Naruto had used. "I'd rather you not be involved with my taunting and ostracizing. You don't need to here how bad I am. I'm sure you'll know soon enough anyway." Naruto said and under his breath added "And abandon me like the rest have.". "Naruto" Hinata whispered sadly. "Lets meet up tomorrow, I'll come pick you up." "It'd be better if I came there. You live in those apartments right by your college don't you? I'll be out front tomorrow." with that naruto hung up. Hinata sighed, this wouldn't be easy. Yet Hinata was now determined to cheer Naruto up and she knew a great way how. ' I'll show him how much of a monster he isn't.'.

Hinata smiled as she saw Naruto waiting their for her on the corner. "Hey." She said waving and waltzing towards him. She was confidant in her plans for the day and she wore is all over herself. "You seem, very pleased with yourself." Naruto stated bluntly. 'of all things to notice…, and here I thought he was an oblivious guy'. "Yeah, I just know what I'm doing today." She responded happily. She began walking and Naruto easily fallowed her wondering what she had in mind for them.

They ended their 15 minutes of silence when their walk ended in front of a deteriorating building Naruto knew all to well for having only spent 7 years there and not remembering many of those years due to young age. "What are we doing here? Trying to remind me how much no one wants me? How no one ever wanted me?" He said loudly clutching his fists. Hinata was surprised, she wasn't expecting this anger. "N-No of course not Naruto! I volunteered here a lot in Highschool and haven't visited in awhile. I got a call the other day asking if I'd come visit. The kids said they missed having someone else to play with. So I thought I'd bring another friend for them too." She said softly looking at him. He relaxed and sighed, looking at his feet. "sorry about that then." He said not looking at her. She smiled gently grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

As they walked in a young girl ran towards them. "One-chan!" she exclaimed hugging Hinata. She smiled and lowered herself to hug the girl back. "Who's that Hina-Chan?" a brown haired boy asked pointing towards Naruto. " I brought you a older brother to come hang out with you guys" She said smiling looking back at Naruto who waved shyly. "Oooo, Come play cars with me Nii-chan!" Yelled one kid. "No, come play with me." yelled another. Soon enough a few kids began arguing over who Naruto would play with. He was shocked, but smiled. "How about we all play a game together?" He suggested and they all nodded in agreement. Hinata smiled over at him. "Since it's Ame's birthday she gets to decided." Hinata said and looked at the girl. "Oh I know! Lets play Princess and Knights! One-chan has to be the evil Queen and because Nii-chan is the biggest he has to be her evil creature and go rawr rawr and attack and stuff!" The girl said excitedly.

Hinata looked over to Naruto worried about his reation to playing the beast. Yet he just smiled. "Okay then, but you better get to your castle before RAWR!" Naruto playfully chased the girl as the others joined in 'fighting Naruto to protect the princess. Hinata joining in aswell shouted "Don't let those Knight defeat you, You must get the princess so I can be the best in the Kindom!". All the children were happy and giggling and Hinata's heart warmed to see Naruto playing with them so easily. It helped her see that his childish, Courageous, Confidant heart was still their, although maybe coved in a sheet of ice. The game ended when they had finally defeated Naruto. Ame then declared "Then the evil monster and the queen become good because they were really put under a spell on accident and become the King and Queen of Unicorn Island and are really nice to everyone!". Hinata giggled and looked at Naruto who smiled back.

On the walk back Naruto still held some of his energetic energy from playing with the kids. " Ame was so adorable and happy to be the princess. Shes such an awesome kid I don't know why anyone would give her up." He said. "Just because you're an Orphan doesn't mean you aren't wanted or loved. Her family, all those kids in their and people who visit like us, all love her. Just like you Naruto. Just because you feel alone doesn't mean their aren't people who care about you. There are still a lot of people who love you Naruto.". Naruto turned away from Hinata to hide the glaze coming over his eyes. "Well these are your apartments right? See you around." with that naruto ran off until he passes the corner and hinata could no longer see him or the small tears that escaped his eye before he shook his head and walked home.


	4. Something Horrible Innside

Chapter Four

It was October and almost a month since I had seen Naruto. He wasn't answering his phone and work told me he got October off for some weird reason. I wasn't ready to give up but out of options, when he wanted to be alone well, he was good at getting what he wanted. I sat down a pieced together notes. I started writing the first paragraphs of my essay. There wasn't much good I had done for him yet, although he was on the fringe of opening up just a little last time and he was back to his old self when we were with the kids.

"And now he went back in his shell so far up I cant reach him" I sighed and leaned back in my chair. If only I knew why Naruto was ignoring me, Maybe I could fix it.

000000000000000000

His eyes were lined by sleepless nights and his pupils ripe with adrenaline. The apartment, If it could even be recognized as such, had been demolished inside. Couch ripped up, walls busted, tv screen with a fist sized hole through it. One would think a fight went down in his abode and they would be right. He was in a fight with all the feelings of his abandonment. He held that anger for 19 years and now it was ripe as ever. He was finally calm enough to stall his destruction after one last throw of the phone. Curious enough as the small black system hit the wall, the messages began playing off.

"You have three new messages. Message one. Beep. Hey this is Hinata, I found your home phone number in my old yearbook, I was thinking maybe you still had it. Anyway, umm call me okay?"

Naruto clenched his fist and threw his cell phone at the machine, at the beep it promptly died. He was man again. Why them hell is she bothering him? What did she want. Mostly how could she tell him he was loved when everyone, every fucking person left him? He lost control again. "URRRRRGGGH" Naruto grabbed his Tv and with little struggle threw the old bulky box at the door. A high pitched scream snapped Naruto to consciousness and he was terrified. He started shaking and hot tears threatened to let lose. He hurt someone, he knew it. The Tv had left a gaping hole through his door and was now somewhere outside. He slid down on the floor. "Not again, Not again , Not again." He repeated to himself tears down his face whilst shaking his blond locks. Angered thoughts still prodded the edges of his mind. Why should he care if he hurt someone, they always fucking hurt him. What was anyone doing here anyway, this place had been abandoned for years. Somewhere in between his two trains of though Naruto rose and began shakily towards the door. With a little hesitation he opened the door and looked out at angle to where the voice had rang from. It was Hinata, leaning against the wall tears staining her cheeks and hand on her chest. She was clutching her chest and muttering. A sense of panic washed over Naruto as he slipped down to her side. "Hinata, are you okay, you were hit right? Your fine right? Its all good right?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to him.

"Na-Naruto…." her hand reached up and softly gripped his wrist. "What was that, How could you…" She couldn't finish in her state of shock. Yet those statements needed an end and Naruto's mind gave them an unpleasant one. 'What was that needless violence, How could you be such a monster' rang through his head. His anger got the best of him once again.

"What? You think I'm a Monster? Why don't you just fucking say it then? Tell me how horrible I am, how I might have hurt some stupid little insignificant person like you. Go again Hinata" He sneered. She just looked at her awe struck in hurt and confusion. "Go on then, or get the fuck a way from me you little bitch" He yelled. "No" she said calmly. "No, haha what a laugh! No, the bitch says No." He pulled her violently by the hair " So why doesn't the little woman tell me why the fuck shes here hmm?" . She jerked away from him only to pull her own hair and hurt herself still in his grasp. " Naruto, whats wrong with you, this isn't you!" she cried out still trying to get free. "Not me? Not fucking me? How would you fucking know!" He yelled pulling her up by her hair. "You haven't known me since 8th grade and even then you just fucking stayed away. Too afraid of the demon huh? Scared the monster would bite." He said tugging at her hair. " I was never afraid Naruto, I was shy. I loved you!" She scratched at his hands trying to get him off of her and he just threw her by her hair into his house. "Loved me" He laughed. "You should feel flattered I'd even fuck your whiney ass. Although" He looked her over. "You do have some nice assets for a bitch, maybe you're a dirty little slut too" .

"Stop this Naruto!" she screamed at him picking herself up to face him. "This isn't you, your not this horrible guy" she said softly. His eyes flickered with regret but quickly came back to anger. "Oh I'm not?" He slammed her to the wall. "So I'm not the guy that got angry because he was kicked out of the shelter and tried to burn it down. Or who the villagers through rocks at so he put some through their skulls.? I'm not the angry monster of a man who'd choke your pretty little self to death and watch the life slip from your eyes." He grabbed her throat and clenched roughly. "No" she choked out. "Your Naruto. Not some monster. You're the light that showed no matter how dark it got you could persevere!" She said softly as his grip tightened. She felt herself ready to slip into unconsciousness, Yet his grip loosened and then fell. She slid down the wall panting and trying to regain her breath. Naruto backed away from her, he was shaking and crying once more. He wouldn't stop staring at his hands even as Hinata slowly walked over to him. "Naruto?" she whispered. He looked up at her softly and stuttered. "I-I-I-I'm, Hinata I'm s-so" She hugged him and shushed him. "Naruto, I don't know what that was…But I know it wasn't you." she whispered to him. He hugged her tight before looking down at her "but it was".

They were sitting in his bed, one of the last things yet to be destroyed in the house. "So that's happened ever since you were little?"

"Yeah back then it was rare but here recently around this time, I'm barely here anymore. Its always him." Naruto looked at her, studying to find some sign of secret hatred but he found none. "He-It; calls itself Kyuubi?" She asked. "Yeah, The Doctors, they called it a split personality. Only happens in rare trauma cases. I guess I'm special." He tried to joke. Hinata knew it was forced. "So that's why, that's why people said all of that stuff to you? Because sauske told them about Kyuubi?" She questioned. He just nodded and she rested her hand on his arm and squeezed it softly. "I don't think that makes you a monster Naruto. You have a horrible, Thing, inside of you, but that's not you Naruto.". A small tear escaped his eye in happiness, but there was still that voice in his head saying she would leave him like all the rest.


	5. Hand Me Down and Second Best Ramen

Chapter 5

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Naruto jumped back awestruck that his friend was indeed in his apartment.

"Hinata, what are you doing here, and- Wooah!" He was shocked to look around his apartment and see it was clean, for the first time ever. He could swear his kitchen was sparkling and she must have rushed to movers because his new furniture was already in the house and beautifully arrange. Then he notice it, on the wall a medium side flat screen tv, the one thing he hadn't replaced.

"Hinata, you got me a tv?" He asked now walked through the door to inspect it.

"No, its still October. I thought I'd give you the one out of my room so you don't get another old bulky one and break your door again" she laughed softly and Narutos eyes feel. Hinata frowned. She hadn't meant her comment to make him sad.

" I did get you this though" She extended her arm and held a little orange box in her hand with a blue bow. Naruto smiled at her softly. He opened the box and smiled.

"I have to keep contact with you somehow" Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Of course you do Naruto, that's why that's not the only gift." Naruto was a bit surprised. She had cleaned his apartment, got him a new tv, even if it was a hand-me-down, and bought him a new cell phone.

"Hinata, why did you do all of this, for me?" He asked her softly and she just looked at him and blinked.

"Naruto, it's your birthday, you're my friend." Was all she said before she pulled him towards his bedroom. She sat him down on his bed.

"Now stay right here until I say you can come out okay?" she giggled and walked out of the room. Naruto sighed and got up to change. "Shes really sweet" he said to himself shaking his head softly after.

"Come out Naruto!" She yelled to him excitedly. She had made him dinner. Ramen, onigiri, Gyoza, sweet rolls, and little Naruto shaped cookies. She had set it all out on the floor with a small happy birthday cupcake in the middle. Naruto was amazed to see all the work she had put in for his birthday and smiled down at her.

"Well sit down silly. Oh and I know its not Ichiraku Ramen but, I hope you like mine" She said happily as he sat in front of her. He smiled his first genuine smile directed at her and picked the bowl up using his chopsticks to get some noodles out he tasted the ramen. "This is delicious Hinata!" was all he said before diving in. It was true, It wasn't the amazing work of Art the the old mans ramen was but it was delicious and he was happy it was made just for him.

Naruto was walking Hinata back to her car. "Thank you Hinata, the food was wonderful. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"My mother taught me before she died" she said softly. Naruto looked down and scratched the back of his head.

"well um good night Hinata" He looked at her and she smiled back.

"Night Naruto" He turned to leave and she grabbed his arm.

"One last thing" she said before getting on the balls of her feet to gently press her lips to his. She opened her eyes and got in the car to drive away past a dumbstruck Naruto.


End file.
